Deliquescence
by Ricky2freime
Summary: Suite de "Be my Baby" et "Le retour de Cho" - L'affaire Pimpleton aura mené l'équipe de Lisbon à l'implosion. Qui pourra y survivre?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Les personnages du mentaliste ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Commentaire**

**En lien direct avec "Be my baby" et "Le retour de Cho", je m'intéresse aux conséquences de ces deux histoires... **

**Désolé, il me faut du "lien", que tout s'organise au-delà de l'individualité des histoires (euuuggg, ça sonne prétentieux... Ah pouah!).**

**J'essaie de garder une certaine logique dans l'ensemble même si je m'éloigne de la série et de la tournure qu'elle prend (imaginez plutôt mes histoires comme des parallèles temporelles à la série... c'est pas de moi, c'est dans Retour vers le Futur II... yerk yerk!)**

**Si le titre vous a intrigué c'est que vous vous doutez que vous n'allez pas apprécier ce que vous allez lire.**

**Tout comme dans "be my baby", le côté relationnel risque de prendre le pas sur le côté enquête.**

**Vous êtes prévenus!**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de la tournure de l'histoire (même si vous risquez de m'insulter)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Lisbon regardait dans le vague.

Elle percevait tous les objets de la pièce. Son cerveau les imprimait quelque part, entre deux synapses mais il n'y avait aucune analyse.

Rien.

Le canapé ? Une forme indéfinie d'une couleur indéfinie dans un coin indéfini de sa cervelle.

La tâche que Jane avait faite, une fois, en renversant du thé dans lequel, chose extraordinaire, il avait glissé du lait ? Disparue, effacée des données que Lisbon gardait dans un coin de la tête.

Tout ce qui l'entourait subissait le même traitement : un amas de données, d'impulsions électriques qui allaient mourir aux quatre coins du cortex Lisbonien.

Son ordinateur scintillait.

Sur l'écran, de petites fenêtres apparaissaient et disparaissaient à intervalles réguliers, annonçant la valse des e-mails qui s'amoncelaient dans sa boîte aux lettres.

Elle n'avait pas la force de bouger, de les consulter, de prendre son travail à bras le corps.

Elle se sentait déprimée. Non, elle _était _déprimée.

Elle n'était plus heureuse dans son équipe.

Depuis l'affaire Pimpleton (1) , quatre mois plus tôt, tout avait basculé. Rien n'avait plus été comme avant. Tout s'était délité.

Cho était revenu au boulot. Il assurait. Il assurait grave, même, mais on sentait que son cœur était ailleurs. Disponible 24/24, il prenait toutes les permanences qui se présentaient. De son propre aveu, il ne dormait plus que 2 heures par nuits. Il errait, sinon, dans la ville. Plusieurs fois, il était intervenu sur des braquages à 4 heures du matin, en dehors de ses heures de service. Souvent sans armes. Défiant les moindres règles de sécurité. Lisbon l'avait sermonné, Hightower l'avait sermonné. Mais il faisait toujours son boulot, il était irréprochable. Jane et Rigsby faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour aider leur ami. Ils passaient parfois la nuit ensemble pendant laquelle ils roulaient dans toute la ville et allaient s'échouer dans un diner avant de venir, les joues ombrées de leur barbe naissante, au bureau.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Cho n'était plus Cho. Il avait déménagé de son appartement : il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à revenir là où Rita (1) était morte. Son « âme sœur » comme il l'avait appelée une fois.

Il habitait maintenant un petit studio, comme s'il cherchait un refuge, un nouveau cocon où venir mourir comme ce lieu mythique dont on dit que des éléphants viennent là, traversant des pays entiers, pour y lâcher leur dernier souffle.

Lisbon agita la tête. Elle ne voulait pas penser à une telle chose. Cho était plus fort que çà.

Rigsby et Van Pelt s'étaient séparés. Encore.

La raison n'avait pas sa place dans leur séparation. C'était bien pire.

Après que Grace a échappé à une révocation, les premiers reproches étaient apparus. Pourquoi elle seule avait été inquiétée ? Ils étaient tous les deux, elle et Rigsby, sur les lieux de l'accident ? Il s'était battu avec le jeune homme, pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait, lui aussi, l'objet d'une enquête ?

Un ressentiment s'était peu à peu immiscé entre eux deux. Un mur de reproches s'était élevé entre elle et lui. Silencieux, sournois. Ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre presque sans s'en rendre compte et les absences répétées de Rigsby avec Cho n'avaient pas aidé.

Elle et lui étaient redevenus des étrangers, des collègues. Contre toute attente, Van Pelt fut la première à ressortir avec quelqu'un. Une semaine seulement après leur séparation. Rigsby en fut terriblement touché. Et cela jeta de l'huile sur le feu.

Finalement, Hightower avait eu gain de cause. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Quelque chose s'était brisé. Et Lisbon devait jongler avec pour garder la cohésion de l'équipe.

Lisbon ferma les yeux. Une migraine carabinée s'annonçait sous 20 minutes. Son cou, à la base du crâne commençait à tirer.

Elle était lucide. Une telle situation ne pourrait pas durer très longtemps.

Elle se demanda ce qui pourrait encore les rassembler. Retrouver l'équipe d'il y a quatre mois, celle d'avant Pimpleton. Rien sans doute. Trop de mal avait été fait.

Parce qu'elle ne comptait plus sur Jane non plus.

Quelque chose avait changé entre eux aussi, comme si la dynamique de l'équipe avait nourri leur relation. Finalement, à bien y réfléchir, les plus belles choses, les plus beaux souvenirs qu'ils avaient ensemble, c'étaient ceux qu'ils avaient partagés à travers le boulot.

Une boule d'angoisse naquit au creux de son estomac.

Et si elle avait eu tout faux ?

La mort de Rita avait remué chez Jane des souvenirs qu'il pensait enfouis à jamais. Cho avait fini par lui renvoyer sa propre image et le passé l'avait rattrapé.

Jane avait tenté de la rassurer, il l'assurait qu'il l'aimait. Elle, au fil des jours, des semaines, doutait de plus en plus. L'aimait-elle tant que çà ?

Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

Un tohu-bohu la prit violemment entre l'estomac et le haut du crâne.

Elle ne savait plus rien du tout. Un jour elle se serait damnée pour Jane, l'autre, elle aurait souhaité le voir partir, ne jamais l'avoir connu. Parfois, en l'absence de Jane, elle priait pour qu'il ne l'aime plus, qu'il rencontre quelqu'un d'autre.

Ses frasques l'insupportaient aujourd'hui.

Pendant toutes ces années, elle avait fait le dos rond, l'avait soutenu dans ses coups foireux les plus… foireux. Jane avait toujours eu son soutien. A la vie, à la mort. Contre vents et marées.

Mais plus maintenant.

L'équipe était déliquescente, la machine était rouillée, grippée, rien de marchait plus comme avant. Et les agissements de Jane avaient valu au CBI deux procès coup sur coup. Ce qui n'était jamais arrivé.

La seule raison pour que « l'équipe Lisbon », comme on les appelait, soit encore là… c'était la pile d'affaires élucidées qui s'ajoutaient semaines après semaines sur les bureaux.

Quand est-ce qu'ils tomberaient sur l'affaire de trop ? Celle de leur déchéance ?

Elle revint à elle et les connections se firent à nouveau. La réalité avait repris son droit. La tâche de thé avait reparu.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vérifiant que personne ne la voyait, elle ouvrit un tiroir dans lequel se trouvaient un petit verre et une bouteille de téquila. Elle s'en versa une lichée qu'elle descendit d'un trait.

Il était 9h15 du matin.

* * *

(1) Cf. Be my Baby


	2. Chapter 2

**Un grand merci à filament-de-lune, Sweetylove30 **(content de revenir)**, Enjoy **(merci pour ta fidélité, content que tu apprécies) **et janeetteresa pour vos commentaires.**

**Si vous ne m'avez pas détesté avec le premier chapitre, me haïrez-vous peut-être avec le second?**

**Je voudrais bien vous rassurer pour la suite (n'est-ce pas filament-de-lune?) mais je ne voudrais rien gâcher... il faudra patienter en sachant que l'acharnement à quand même ses limites XD**

**J'essaie de rester logique... Foi de Vulcain (rien à voir avec le mentaliste...)!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Il devait être 9h30 quand Madeleine Hightower passa la tête dans le bureau de Lisbon.

- Lisbon, vous pouvez venir dans mon bureau avec votre équipe… s'il vous plaît ?

Elle ne laissa pas le loisir à Lisbon de répondre. Le « s'il vous plaît » n'était que décoration, politesse de façade. Cela aussi commençait à lui peser.

Peut-être avait-elle juste besoin de vacances, partir, seule, pour faire le point.

Puerto Valarta. Le soleil, même si sa peau le supportait mal, le farniente, le…

- Il parait qu'on est convoqué chez Hightower ?

Jane avait passé ses boucles blondes par la porte entrouverte.

- Oui… on y va tous… Souffla Lisbon.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Tu sembles ailleurs…

Lisbon avait commencé à prendre un carnet et un stylo au cas ou il faille prendre des notes. Elle ne regardait pas Jane.

- Non… ça va… un peu crevée… c'est tout…

Le mentaliste était entré et avait refermé la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et tenta de planter ses yeux dans ceux de sa compagne.

- Je te connais… ça ne va pas… Térésa… Tu peux me regarder ?

Elle essaya d'éluder la question en le débordant par la gauche. Il fit un pas de côté pour la bloquer.

- Térésa, tu as bu ?

Une bouffée de colère prit Lisbon à la gorge. Elle leva ses yeux vers Jane. Il vit bien qu'ils avaient un je-ne-sais-quoi de vitreux

- Oui, j'ai bu… un verre… Et alors ?

- Térésa… laissa-t-il filer

- Tu veux me faire la leçon, « Mister perfect » ?

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Elle réprima un sanglot. Sa gorge commençait à se nouer. Etait-elle vraiment prête à le perdre ? Etait-elle vraiment sûre des mots qui voulaient s'échapper de ses lèvres ?

Elle battit en retraite.

- Pas ici, Patrick… pas maintenant… on a du boulot…

Elle força le passage jusqu'à la sortie et se dirigea vers le bureau de Hightower en sonnant le rassemblement du reste de l'équipe.

Jane resta un instant silencieux puis il se pencha sur un des tiroirs du bureau de Lisbon. Une bouteille de téquila attendait là. A moitié vide.

_Hier, elle était pleine_, remarqua-t-il.

.

Madeleine Hightower regarda toute l'équipe devant elle. Une certaine tension envahissait la pièce.

- Lisbon ? Je regarde votre équipe, je vous regarde vous et je me dis qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas…

- Comment cela, madame ?

- Regardez par vous-même… Allez-y… fit Hightower accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste invitant Lisbon à se tourner vers ses collègues.

Lisbon savait très bien ce qu'elle allait voir. Elle connaissait le spectacle que son équipe donnait depuis quelques semaines.

Cho avait l'air exténué, Rigsby et Van Pelt, s'ils l'avaient pu, se seraient tournés le dos l'un l'autre, quant Jane, il restait comme à son habitude en retrait.

- Lisbon… Mademoiselle, messieurs… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Cho ? Par exemple… J'ai entendu parler de vos frasques en pleine nuit… vous vous prenez pour un _vigilante_ maintenant ?

Cho fit un pas en avant.

- Non, madame… il s'avère que, ayant des insomnies, je me trouve parfois au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. En ma qualité de représentant de l'ord…

Hightower leva la main.

- Je connais le tremblement, Cho… épargnez-moi la langue de bois… moi, je dis que vous avez besoin d'un bon coup de pied au cul…

- Sauf votre respect madame… commença l'agent.

- « Sauf mon respect », agent Cho, arrêtez ces foutaises… vous avez besoin d'aide… ce n'est pas seulement une éventualité… C'est un ordre… Si vous souhaitez continuer dans cette équipe…

A la surprise générale, Cho ne laissa pas finir Hightower. Il sortit son insigne et son arme qu'il déposa sur le bureau.

- Il faut croire que je n'y tiens pas, alors… Considérez cela comme ma démission…

Et il sortit en silence. Personne ne dit quoi que se soit. Ils s'attendaient tous à cela depuis longtemps. Personne ne bougea.

Hightower resta silencieuse puis elle prit tout ce qu'avait laissé Cho puis le glissa dans un de ses tiroirs. Elle leva ses yeux sur Lisbon et le reste de l'équipe.

- Il a quand même besoin d'aide… D'autres clients à la démission ?

Rigsby et Van Pelt firent un pas en avant. Ils furent surpris par l'élan commun de la démarche. Lisbon secoua légèrement la tête. S'en était fini de son équipe. Ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de « l'affaire de trop ».

Rigsby fit un signe de la tête à Van Pelt lui signalant qu'elle pouvait parler la première.

- Madame, dit-elle, je demande ma mutation. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'agent Rigsby et moi-même avons entretenus une relation intime et…

Hightower semblait aimer couper la parole aux gens. Histoire de montrer qui était le chef.

- Ca va, ça va… j'ai compris… Agent Rigsby ? Même chose, j'imagine ?

- Oui, madame…

Lisbon eut un pincement au cœur. Elle savait pourtant qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers cette issue. Etrangement, il n'y avait rien de libérateur à ce que le groupe se délite. Comme ces relations amoureuses dans lesquelles on ne supporte plus une personne mais sans qui, n'empêche, on ne peut pas vivre non plus. Elle n'avait pas le courage de parler. Une fatigue immense lui était tombée sur les épaules. Jane, lui, ne disait rien.

Hightower hocha la tête.

- Bien… Je vais y réfléchir… Vous pouvez disposer…

Elle fit signe aux deux jeunes agents de la laisser. Ils sortirent à leur tour. Elle regarda Jane qui s'était assis sur le canapé en face de son bureau.

- Et vous ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Bah… moi, je reste… Je me plais ici…

Hightower reclassa un dossier ou deux et prit un stylo avec lequel elle joua quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots.

- Vous savez que le Gouverneur a changé le mois dernier, n'est-ce pas ? La nouvelle équipe veut donner un coup de balai dans l'administration. Le CBI est aussi dans le collimateur…

Lisbon réagit tout à coup, lasse.

- Vous voulez dire que l'accord avec Jane est caduc ?

Le mentaliste se redressa légèrement.

Ce qui avait commencé comme un engagement forcé (1) s'était transformé en un emploi à temps plein et il y avait découvert un plaisir insoupçonné. Le CBI était devenu une sorte de seconde famille. Il y avait découvert un endroit où ses capacités servaient réellement la collectivité. C'est ce que Lisbon avait fini par lui inculquer.

Lisbon, le nouvel amour de sa vie. Ils traversaient une phase difficile de leur relation. Après les premiers mois idylliques, ils devaient maintenant passer à la phase d'ajustement, celle qui passait par les concessions faites à l'autre. L'un comme l'autre étaient des personnes plutôt… quel terme utiliser ? « entières », et le mot « concession » n'était pas vraiment dans leur vocabulaire. Puis Rita était morte. Il se devait d'être présent pour Cho. Pour lui éviter de craquer comme lui avait jadis craqué. Un autre rôle difficile à conjuguer avec une relation toute fraîche. Il savait que Lisbon doutait d'elle, d'eux et surtout de lui.

La voix de Hightower le ramena à la réalité.

- Caduc ? Non… enfin, pas encore. Il ne faut pas douter que le nouveau Gouverneur cherchera à se démarquer de son prédécesseur, et Jane est un symbole assez fort…

- Mais, madame… qu'on aime ou pas ses méthodes, c'est grâce à lui que nous avons élucidé un grand nombre d'affaires…

- Je sais, je sais, agent Lisbon… - Elle se tourna alors plus particulièrement vers Jane -. Patrick, nous avons souvent eu des conflits mais je sais reconnaître la droiture et le talent quand je les vois et je peux vous dire que vous êtes un très bon élément, d'un apport incommensurable pour le CBI, et que je regrette que vous ne soyez pas un policier. On ne devrait pas à vous virer… C'est ce que je dirais si on me le demande…

Jane sourit, moins à cause des flatteries de Hightower, bien qu'il sente une vraie honnêteté dans le ton de sa super-supérieure, mais plutôt par l'ironie de ses paroles.

- Madeleine, vous savez très bien que si j'étais policier, je ne pourrais pas être aussi performant… C'est parce que je n'ai pas à suivre toutes vos règles que je suis utile… Alors ? Quand est-ce que je finis ?

Hightower regarda un calendrier qui se trouvait épinglé au mur.

- Il n'y a rien d'officiel… mais selon mes estimations… pfff… Ca devrait être rapide… on devrait être fixés d'ici quelques jours, peut-être moins. Mais je ne vous cache pas que je suis pessimiste… Si vous voulez mon avis… Commencez à faire vos cartons…

Jane s'était levé. Il donna un petit coup de coude à Lisbon en souriant.

- Tu vois Térésa… je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire que j'aie un bureau à moi…

Lisbon était assommée.

En moins de cinq minutes, toutes ces années de travail collectif, de « grand-huit » émotionnel s'écroulaient. Elle aurait du rester au lit ce matin.

Elle fut tirée par la manche vers la sortie. Elle et Jane s'apprêtaient à passer la porte lorsque Hightower ajouta.

- Je suis désolée que cela doive finir comme ça Lisbon… Votre équipe était sensationnelle… Mais ne lâchez pas la barre, vous avez encore du travail… peut-être une ou deux enquêtes encore… Et faites-moi une faveur…

Lisbon répondit comme dans un rêve. Elle se voyait de l'extérieur, un peu comme en spectatrice de sa perte.

- Je… oui ?

- Essayez de ramener Cho à la raison… Il n'y a rien de bon pour lui, là dehors… _nous_, nous pouvons l'aider…

- Oui, madame…

- Lisbon ? Je suis profondément désolée que cela prenne cette voie… Nous tâcherons de vous trouver une nouvelle équipe digne de celle-ci…

Lisbon la regarda et sourit légèrement. Sa voix était un simple filet.

- Je ne crois pas que cela sera possible, madame…

Elle sortit accompagnée de Jane.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir, Jane la surprit en la prenant bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Eux qui, bien que cela ne soit un secret pour personne, étaient restés discrets sur leur relation.

- Ce n'est finalement pas si grave que ça…

Elle était fatiguée. Elle détestait maintenant quand Jane jouait les optimistes forcenés.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? L'équipe vient juste d'exploser en vol… Et le pire ? Tu veux savoir quoi ?

- C'est qu'on est tous censés travailler ensemble pendant encore quelques jours ?

Elle retira son bras d'un geste brusque.

- Tu m'énerve Patrick !

Et elle le laissa planté là, au milieu du couloir, avant de s'enfermer à clé dans son bureau.

Elle fila directement vers le tiroir où se trouvait sa bouteille de téquila, elle prit une gorgée au goulot, sans prendre la peine de remplir le verre.

Elle regarda le tremblement de ses mains disparaître petit à petit, jusqu'à retrouver une main ferme et stable.

Il était 10h00 du matin.

* * *

(1) Cf. If I can make it there


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à Sweetylove30, janeandteresa et enjoy pour vos commentaires et votre soutien.**

**3ème volet, tout s'empile "gentiment"... **

**Dites-vous qu'il y d'autres chapitres... **

**Comme on dit, "après la pluie, vient le beau temps"... Patience et espoir...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Il était 10h30 lorsque Lisbon reçut un appel téléphonique.

Un nouveau meurtre dans une propriété huppée à l'extérieur de Sacramento.

Une femme, Edith Foot, cinquante-deux ans avait été retrouvée dans sa piscine, le crâne probablement défoncé.

Elle prit des notes. Un « boum boum » martelait ses tempes.

Ils arrivaient, dit-elle au policier qui l'avait contactée.

Elle sortit dans le grand espace des bureaux. Van Pelt était face à son ordinateur, un peu rêveuse.

- Où est Rigsby ? J'ai besoin de lui… une nouvelle affaire…

La rouquine se tourna vers Lisbon en lui tendant une feuille.

- Il a posé une journée de congés à la sortie de notre entretien. Il voulait rapidement rattraper Cho… je crois…

Lisbon saisit la feuille un peu agacée.

- J'aurai vraiment dû rester au lit ce matin…

Elle cligna des yeux, la migraine lui courrait maintenant sur l'arrière de la tête jusqu'au cou.

- Je suis là, moi… fit une voix dans son dos.

Jane avait le sourire d'un enfant qui vient de se faire prendre les doigts dans le pot de confiture.

- Je sais, Patrick… Mais pour tout avouer… je pensais… Elle haussa les épaules… Mbof, qu'importe… Van Pelt, vous restez près de votre téléphone, je risque d'avoir besoin de vous pour des infos.

- Oui, patron…

Ils allaient se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

- Patron ?

Lisbon se retourna.

- Oui ?

- J'aurais dû vous parler de mon envie de transfert… Chez Madame Hightower… ce n'était pas vraiment prémédité… L'occasion s'est présentée et…

- Ce n'est pas grave, Van Pelt… Cela devait arriver… tout simplement… Allez, il nous reste encore du travail…

Elle lui sourit. Un sourire triste. Un sourire de fin de règne.

.

Dans l'ascenseur, Jane tenta d'embrasser Lisbon dans le cou. Elle le repoussa.

- Arrête !

- L'odeur de téquila, c'est ton nouveau parfum ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Très drôle.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on prenne cinq minutes pour parler ? Si quelqu'un est mort, il a l'éternité devant lui, tu sais…

Elle le regarda bizarrement, comme si elle voyait à travers lui. Puis elle étira ses lèvres à mi-chemin entre la grimace et le sourire forcé. Mais elle ne répondit rien.

Arrivés dans le parking, Lisbon tendit les clés de la voiture à Jane.

- Tiens conduis…

Jane prit les clés et s'installa derrière le volant. C'était trop exceptionnel pour discuter. De toute façon, c'était plus prudent après ce qu'il avait senti dans l'ascenseur.

Ils se rendirent à l'adresse indiquée sans ajouter un mot.

La radio avait passé _Gone away from me_ de Ray Lamontagne. Lisbon avait écrasé une larme. Jane avait fait semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

.

L'allée qui menait à la maison n'en finissait pas.

Elle était pavée et des pins bordaient le chemin. Elle montait une légère côte sinueuse qui débouchait sur un bâtiment de plain-pied de style simili-colonial avec un porche qui courrait tout le long de la façade et un toit en tuiles ocre. Deux voitures de police et une ambulance étaient garées devant l'entrée de la maison.

Lisbon présenta son badge et on les laissa traverser les pièces jusqu'à la piscine de taille olympique.

Un agent interrogeait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, trop bronzé pour que cela soit naturel, légèrement bedonnant et une tignasse probablement faite d'implants capillaires d'un blond vénitien des plus artificiels. Il portait un survêtement en éponge vert pomme dont la veste était ouverte sur sa poitrine velue.

- Il est dans l'art ou le cinéma… chuchota Jane à l'adresse de Lisbon.

Elle ne répondit pas et s'avança vers ce qui semblait le témoin principal.

- Agent Térésa Lisbon… Monsieur ?

- Foot… Daniel Foot… C'est ma femme qu'il y a dans cette piscine…

Il fit un geste las vers le bassin. Une forme recouverte d'un drap trempé flottait encore à la surface de l'eau. Lisbon se tourna vers le policier.

- Vous n'avez pas sorti le corps de l'eau ?

- On nous a dit d'attendre l'arrivée du CBI… alors…

Elle souffla et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, sortez Madame Foot que le légiste fasse son premier examen… et emportez-la…

Elle revint vers le témoin.

- Je suis désolée, M. Foot… C'est vous qui avez découvert le corps de votre épouse ?

- Oui, je suis entré plus tôt cet après-midi…

- Que faites-vous dans la vie ?

- Avec ma femme nous tenons une agence promouvant de nouveaux talents

Tout en prenant ses notes, Lisbon jeta un coup d'œil à Jane qui lui sourit, un petit air de triomphe sur le visage. Il prit la parole.

- Cela faisait longtemps que vous faisiez chambre à part ?

Il y eut un léger silence gêné. Foot se racla la gorge. Jane continua.

- Enfin, je veux dire… Une maison comme celle-là… Je vois bien que la mort de votre épouse vous peine mais, je ne peux aussi que remarquer la distance avec laquelle vous prenez la nouvelle… enfin… si ma femme flottait là depuiiis… deux heures ? Deux heures… je peux vous dire que…

Foot coupa net le mentaliste.

- Effectivement, Nous étions sur la voie du divorce… Vous êtes content ? Nous allions entreprendre les formalités… Nous voulions finir la saison des recrutements et des placements d'artistes, mettre en ordre nos dossiers et liquider l'entreprise… Elle… nous… nous étions d'accord pour finaliser le divorce rapidement auprès de Schiller & Jones, les avocats…

Jane leva les mains, l'air de dire « vous m'en dites trop », avant de reprendre.

- Avez-vous une maîtresse, M. Foot ?

Foot fronça les sourcils en faisant un pas vers Jane.

- Non mais dites-donc, petit con…

Lisbon eut la tentation de laisser faire pour une fois. Juste cette fois-ci mais elle s'interposa. L'habitude peut-être…

- Monsieur Foot… Veuillez l'excuser… Il peut parfois être assez brusque… Patrick ? Dehors… dans la voiture…

- Mais… protesta Jane.

- DEHORS ! J'ai dit…

Il fit un pas en arrière puis demi-tour vers l'intérieur de la maison. Avant de quitter le patio, il demanda.

- M. Foot ?

- Quoi encore ? Fit le quinquagénaire.

- Avez-vous tué votre femme ?

Lisbon et un policier furent nécessaires pour retenir Daniel Foot. Lisbon cria quelque chose à Jane mais il était déjà loin.

Dans le salon, il croisa un nouvel agent de police qui accompagnait une grande blonde aussi artificielle que les cheveux de Foot. Sa jupe était aussi courte qu'une journée hivernale en Scandinavie. Elle pleurait à grosses larmes. Arrivée sur le seuil du patio, elle lâcha un grand cri de désespoir.

- Ooh monsieur Foot ! C'est T'horrible !

Du haut de ses talons aiguilles, elle fit quelques petits pas jusqu'à Foot qui la prit dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des « ça va aller ».

Jane regarda le spectacle un rien amusé. Lorsque le policier repassa à côté de lui, il lui demanda.

- Qui est-ce ?

- La bimbo ?

- Oui.

Le policier sortit un carnet sur lequel il lut.

- Maddie Buttermuffin… je l'invente pas celui-là… je vous assure… l'assistante de « Madââme ».

- Hum… fit Jane. Intéressant…

Il regardait de loin Foot tapoter le dos de l'assistante, en continuant probablement à lui susurrer quelques mots de réconfort. Jane décrocha son téléphone.

- Van Pelt ? Jane… Vous pouvez vérifier auprès de Schiller & Jones, les avocats, l'état d'avancement du divorce de M. et Mme Daniel Foot… oui, oui… F-o-o-t… Ils ont une agence artistique… hum hum… oui, ceux-là mêmes… vous connaissez ? C'est bien, c'est bien… Vous pouvez voir alors ?... oui… top priorité…Quoi ?... Bien sûr que Térésa est au courant…

Il raccrocha avant de devoir mentir encore un peu plus et alla s'asseoir sagement dans la voiture.

Devant la maison, un roadster BMW Z4 rouge était garé.

Jane se tourna vers le planton.

- Dites-moi ? C'est bien la voiture de Mademoiselle Buttermuffin ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Intéressant, intéressant… souffla Jane pour lui-même.

.

Au bout de 45 minutes, Jane avait vu l'ambulance partir avec le corps de Madame Foot puis Lisbon était revenue à la voiture un peu plus tard.

Elle s'installa côté passager et sortit de la boîte à gants un tube avec des pilules blanches à l'intérieur.

- J'ai un de ces maux de crâne, aujourd'hui… dit-elle, plus pour elle-même qu'en direction de Jane.

Et elle avala deux gélules.

- La journée a plutôt mal démarrée… il faut avouer… fit Jane.

- Mouai, souffla Lisbon.

Elle repoussa son siège pour étendre les jambes et fit pivoter son dossier vers l'arrière puis elle ferma les yeux. Jane en profita pour prendre le chemin le plus long pour rentrer au CBI, celui qui passait par _l'Interstate 80_. Avec un peu de chance, ils attraperaient les embouteillages. Ils ne seraient pas au bureau avant au moins une bonne heure.

- Alors ? Une piste ? Demanda-t-il après une dizaine de minutes.

Lisbon ne bougeait presque pas. Seul son pied droit semblait être pris d'une bougeotte nerveuse.

- Mbof… Toujours le même topo avec ce genre de mec : hautain, sûr de son bon droit, phallocrate... C'est clair qu'il ne dit pas tout… Il faudra le convoquer… au poste, il parlera plus…

Lisbon avait une voix lasse, à peine audible. Elle se massait le petit espace entre ses deux yeux qu'elle gardait fermés.

- Tu veux mon avis ?

- Franchement ? De toute façon, si je te dis non, tu me le donneras quand même…

- Pourquoi tu es si agressive ces derniers temps ? J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?

La voiture zigzaguait sur la petite route qui n'allait pas tarder à déboucher sur la West Side Freeway.

Lisbon ouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond.

- Patrick ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? Est-ce que tu m'as jamais aimée ?

Jane ralentit et s'arrêta sur le bord de la route, à un endroit où elle s'élargissait légèrement. Il était abasourdit pas la question.

Il gardait les mains sur le volant, le regard au loin. Peut-être ses jointures étaient-elles trop blanches pour ne pas trahir sa tension.

- Mais bien sûr, voyons… tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

- Tu vois… c'est ça dont je parle… Reprit Lisbon. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas faire abstraction du passé, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et que Red John n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve… mais… C'est comme un mur entre toi et moi… Quelque chose que j'ai, volontairement ou involontairement va savoir, refusé de voir dès l'instant où tu m'as prise dans tes bras…

- Tu ne m'aimes plus… C'est çà ?

Jane avait parlé avec une voix d'outre-tombe, comme s'il s'était rendu compte tout à coup que le coffre précieux qu'il portait depuis des siècles avait toujours été vide. Lisbon porta ses yeux sur Jane.

- Franchement, Patrick ? Je ne sais pas… Je t'ai aimé… Et je pense que je t'aime encore… quelque part… Mais on s'est éloigné… c'est tout… Depuis la mort de Rita…

- J'ai essayé d'aider Cho… coupa-t-il. Qu'il ne fasse pas les erreurs que j'ai pu faire… Cela ne veut pas dire que je t'ai abandonnée… Angela et Charlotte…

Lisbon referma les yeux. Des larmes commençaient à couler lentement sur ses joues.

- Je suis désolé, Térésa… - fit Jane - Angela et Charlotte font partie de _notre_ histoire… la mienne et la tienne… la nôtre… Si elles avaient été en vie, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontrée… Mortes, je t'ai trouvée…

« Est-ce qu'elles prennent, ou ont pris, ta place ? Bien sûr que non… Je t'aime… tout simplement…

« Je ne peux rien contre tes doutes… C'est un combat que tu livres seule… Si je n'arrive pas à te persuader que tu as tort… alors… Je ne sais pas…

L'agitation du pied droit de Lisbon avait redoublé.

- C'est pour ça que tu as une bouteille dans ton bureau ? Demanda-t-il.

Lisbon bougea légèrement, tournant le dos à Jane comme une fin de non-recevoir.

- Je vois, fit-il.

Le téléphone de Jane sonna, il décrocha.

- Allo ? Ah Grace !

Il essayait de mettre un peu de chaleur dans sa voix.

- Hum hum… oui… d'accord… Oh… Au fait, Grace… Je dépose Térésa chez elle… Elle ne se sent pas très bien… Oui… Non… rien de grave… Je repasse au bureau rapidement tout à l'heure pour discuter de cela… Je crois que la journée à été difficile pour tout le monde… oui…

Il raccrocha.

Lisbon n'avait pas protesté un seul instant.

- Je vois... Je crois que je dormirai chez moi, ce soir… fit-il doucement en passant la vitesse et en appuyant sur l'accélérateur de la voiture automatique soulevant un léger nuage de poussière.


	4. La chute

**Merci à Janeandteresa et enjoy pour vos commentaires.**

**Un chapitre très long, que j'ai séparé en 4 "mouvements" parce qu'il n'y avait pas de coupure satisfaisante pour le raccourcir.**

**Sur ce coup-ci Rigsby et Cho ont la vedette.**

**C'est probablement l'avant-dernier chapitre et on touche le fond... **

**Mais vous savez ce qu'il en est... la seule direction qui reste quand on est au fond... c'est vers le haut...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I**

Jane laissa Lisbon chez elle.

Il la raccompagna d'abord sur le pas de la porte. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot depuis leur discussion dans la voiture.

Au moment de rentrer chez elle, Lisbon se tourna vers Jane.

- Tu veux entrer prendre des affaires ?

- Non, merci… plus tard peut-être… j'ai ce qu'il faut dans mon appartement… Alors ? - il hésita – C'est fini ?

Lisbon plaqua avec douceur une main contre la joue de Jane.

- Je ne peux pas te dire… Je dois débrouiller tout ce que j'ai dans la tête… Laisse-moi un peu de temps… s'il te plaît ?

- C'est toi qui me plaît… - C'était sa tentative de faire de l'humour mais le cœur n'y était pas - C'est ça que tu dois avoir en tête quand tu débrouilleras ce qu'il y a là.

Et il posa un doigt sur le front de Lisbon. Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais elle l'arrêta.

- Non… s'il te plaît… ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles le sont… je t'en prie…

- Promet-moi au moins de ne pas boire… tenta Jane.

- Tiens donne ça à Van Pelt… Ca peut vous être utile.

Et elle lui tendit son carnet de notes.

Elle se glissa ensuite à l'intérieur de la maison sans un mot de plus et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Jane resta seul sur le perron quelques instants puis il reprit la voiture pour rentrer au CBI.

Il avait du mal à comprendre Lisbon.

Pendant ce temps, elle était passée par la cuisine pour récupérer une bouteille de scotch et un verre et s'était installée sur son divan.

Après les deux premières gorgées, ses petits tremblements allaient beaucoup mieux.

.

Jane retourna au CBI pour y retrouver Van Pelt.

Elle n'avait pas bougé de son ordinateur.

- Hello, Grace…

- Salut, Jane… Comment va-t-elle ?

Jane fit un geste de la main qui voulait dire « couci-couça ». Il lui tendit le carnet de notes.

- Elle m'a dit que c'était pour vous…

Van Pelt l'ouvrit aux dernières pages griffonnées de l'écriture en patte de mouche de Lisbon et commença à lire. Jane vit immédiatement que l'écriture habituellement serrée et régulière avait laissé place à des sortes de hiéroglyphes à peine lisibles.

- Elle a écrit debout non ? Essaya d'excuser Van Pelt.

Jane posa une main sur l'épaule de sa collègue.

- Tout part à vau-l'eau… Je ne comprends plus rien…

Van Pelt osa couvrir la main du mentaliste de la sienne. D'aussi loin qu'elle se rappelait, c'était la première fois qu'ils se touchaient.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui nous est arrivé… à tous… souffla-t-elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Ce fut Jane qui rompit le silence.

- Alors ? M. et Mme Foot ne divorcent pas, c'est çà ?

Van Pelt reporta son regard sur l'ordinateur et fit apparaitre une page avec quelques notes.

- A peu de chose près, c'est çà… le cabinet Schiller & Jones a confirmé que M. Foot souhaitait procéder à une demande commune de divorce mais Mme Foot s'y est, jusque là, opposée…

- Et il semble que cela n'ira pas beaucoup plus loin… Donc, Monsieur voulait divorcer mais feu madame non ?

- Exact… selon le cabinet, c'est une histoire qui dure depuis plusieurs années… c'est un peu la rengaine du « je t'aime moi non plus » entre M. et Mme Foot.

- Hum… fit le mentaliste.

- Mais… reprit Van Pelt.

- Vous aiguisez ma curiosité, Grace ?

- Mais ces dernières semaines, Mme Foot semblait plus encline à faire des concessions…

- Comment çà ?

- C'est là que le bât blesse, Schiller & Jones demandent un mandat pour en dire plus… Pour eux, ils sont allés aussi loin que le leur permettait la loi… et c'est des avocats qui disent ça, hein… Avec ce qu'on a… on n'a aucune chance de décrocher un mandat…

- Mouai… Grace, vous pourriez voir dans votre machine là – Jane fit un geste en direction de l'ordinateur – si vous n'auriez pas trace d'une Maddie Buttermuffin.

Van Pelt pouffa.

- C'est quoi ce nom ?

- On m'a assuré que c'était un vrai nom… je vous assure…

Van Pelt tapa quelques codes et passa plusieurs fenêtres qu'elle renseigna.

- Le patron signale dans ses notes que Mlle Butt… - Elle coupa sa phrase par un autre petit rire – Je vais l'appeler Maddie, parce que sinon, je ne vais pas pouvoir… Donc, que Maddie travaillait pour les Foot depuis… 4 mois… - Une fenêtre apparue à l'écran - Ah ! Maddie Buttermuffin… alias Madeleine Richardson… actrice sans carrière, modèle sans talent… et six mois pour vol à l'étalage…

- Et petite assistante avec ça? Son nom, c'est un pseudo alors?

- Non… Elle a changé légalement la mention de son nom en _Maddie Buttermuffin_… Y'en a qui doute de rien quand même… Quelle carrière vous pouvez espérer avec un nom pareil ?

Jane avait fait quelques va-et-vient dans le bureau avant d'aller se coucher sur son canapé.

Il avait fermé les yeux et s'était tu.

Van Pelt fit pivoter sa chaise en sa direction.

- Bon ? On fait quoi ? Je crois que de toute l'équipe, il ne reste plus que vous et moi pour mener à bien cette enquête…

- Je sens de la culpabilité, Grace…

- Mais non…

- Mais si…

Van Pelt fit rouler sa chaise jusqu'au canapé et se pencha sur Jane.

- Jane… Vous croyez que notre séparation, avec Wayne…

- … Est la mère de tous les maux ?

- Hum Hum… Une partie de moi lui en veut, une autre l'aime encore énormément, mais plus comme une amie, et une autre… ne le supporte plus…

- Vous avez parlé à Térésa ? Fit Jane en ouvrant les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Non, je pensais tout haut… Désolé, Grace… Ce qui arrive à l'équipe… devait arriver… vous savez bien que je ne crois pas à la prédestination et toutes ces bêtises… notre groupe a grandi comme grandit une famille… et face aux échecs, aux bouleversements de la vie… chaque famille réagit différemment : certaines passent au travers, d'autres n'y résiste pas… Cela ne veut pas dire qu'on ne s'aime pas…

- Et pourquoi a-t-on implosé ?

- Mauvais timing, je présume… Rita, votre inculpation… peut-être une baisse de vigilance… J'aurais pu être plus présent pour Térésa… Rigsby, pour vous…

- Elle a besoin de vous, Jane…

- Je n'en suis plus si sûr…

Jane se redressa complètement sur son canapé. Van Pelt recula légèrement sa chaise. Il vérifia sa montre.

- Et si nous finissions notre journée à une heure décente pour une fois ?

- Je ne dirais pas non, j'ai rendez-vous avec Nick tout à l'heure… mais… et pour l'enquête ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, Grace… l'assassin n'ira pas très loin…

- Vous savez qui c'est ?

- J'ai ma petite idée… on va attendre demain : Térésa, Rigsby et, qui sait, Cho devraient être là… Rien ne presse…

- Vous parlerez à Cho ?

- Pour l'instant, c'est avec son meilleur ami qu'il doit parler… Allez… filez… allez retrouver Nick… Nick ? C'est le gros bras du dessus ?

Van Pelt rougit légèrement.

- Rien de sérieux…

- Ce n'était pas vraiment ma question… Vous êtes assez grande…

- Oui, c'est celui du dessus… Bon j'y vais. Dit-elle en rangeant rapidement ses affaires et en éteignant son ordinateur.

- Grace ? Je peux vous donner un conseil ?

- Tout ce que vous voulez, Jane.

- Ne soyez pas trop dure avec Rigsby… et avec vous-même…

Un voile passa devant les yeux de Van Pelt qui hocha la tête puis elle s'éclipsa rapidement.

Jane se recoucha et ferma à nouveau les yeux.

Il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas pour autant.

.

**II**

.

A peine sorti du bureau de Hightower, Rigsby avait imprimé une demande d'absence pour la journée.

Il serait toujours temps d'allonger son congé de quelques jours au besoin.

Il avait vu Cho quitter immédiatement les locaux du CBI et il ne voulait surtout pas le laisser seul. Toutes ces bêtises avaient duré depuis trop longtemps. Ils devaient parler.

Surtout, il ne voulait pas le laisser seul.

Il avait tendu la feuille à Van Pelt.

- Grace ? Tu peux me rendre un service.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu peux donner çà à Lisbon, s'il te plaît ? Je ne peux pas laisser Cho tout seul… il finira par faire une connerie…

- File-moi çà… Dit-elle en saisissant la page.

- Merci, Grace…

Il fit un pas vers l'ascenseur puis il revint vers son ancienne petite amie.

- Grace… Je ne veux pas que tu partes à cause de moi… J'accepterai une nouvelle affectation mais, toi, ne gâche pas tes chances au CBI…

- Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça… répondit-elle, défiante.

- Les gens changent… Ils apprennent certaines choses…

Il vit au bout du couloir Lisbon et Jane qui revenaient, bras-dessus, bras-dessous.

- Je file… merci Grace…

Et il quitta au pas de course les bureaux par les escaliers de secours.

.

Il ne rattrapa son ami qu'au pied du studio de celui-ci.

- Hé Cho ! Putain mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

- J'ai démissionné… Ca s'est pas vu ?

- C'est vraiment la connerie qui couronne toutes les conneries que tu as pu accumuler.

- Si c'est pour me faire la morale que t'es venu, tu retourner au bureau, tu sais…

- J'ai pris un jour de congés.

Cho avait déjà un pied dans le hall du petit immeuble où il habitait. Il hésita une seconde puis se tourna vers son ami.

- Et tu comptes rester sous mes fenêtres longtemps ?

- Autant qu'il faudra, dit Rigsby en croisant les bras.

- Dans ce cas, reste pas au soleil et viens prendre une bière à l'intérieur…

Ce fut plus qu'une bière qu'ils burent.

L'après-midi passa rapidement : ils trinquèrent, discutèrent, retrinquèrent et rediscutèrent. Rigsby travailla Cho au corps pour qu'il abandonne son idée de démission, le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements, argument contre argument.

Le soir était venu depuis longtemps lorsque Rigsby se décida à enfoncer le clou.

- Kimball… Je vais arrêter de tourner autour du pot…

- Enfin, tu te décides…

Rigsby se rendit compte que Cho l'avait baladé toute la journée. Il savait très bien où son ami voulait en venir.

- Ouai, je me décide… tu le connais le problème, n'est-ce pas ?

- Rita ? Ou plutôt, la mort de Rita…

- Kimball… comment il faut qu'on te le dise? Tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort…

- Je sais… mais… mais je n'y peux rien… Il y a cette pulsion en moi…

- Non seulement tu n'es pas responsable mais le mieux pour elle serait encore que tu continues à être de fantastique flic que tu es… continuer à traquer les salauds comme ceux qui lui ont fait du mal…

Cho leva ses yeux sur Rigsby.

- Wayne… Pimpleton lui a fait plus que « du mal »…

Rigsby se mordit la lèvre.

- Désolé… C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Je sais…

- Tu dois te laisser aider… Hightower a raison…

- C'est plus fort que moi… lorsque je ne dors plus… j'ai ce besoin d'aller dehors et de me jeter dans la gueule du loup… Une fois… j'ai… j'ai suivi exprès un mec… je savais qu'il allait commettre un braquage… je l'ai suivi pour me mettre sur son chemin… je crois que j'espérais qu'il me tire dessus… je voulais… retrouver Rita…

- Ce n'est pas une solution, Kimball…

- Je sais… j'ai réalisé… plus tard…

- Je suis persuadé que Rita était fière de toi et de ce que tu faisais… parce que tu le fais bien…

Cho hochait la tête.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis persuadé… Reviens… S'il te plaît… pour nous… pour elle…

Cho continuait à dodeliner de la tête, de plus en plus franchement, comme si les suggestions de Rigsby faisaient leur chemin, marquaient un sillon.

- Tu sais, Kimball… ça me ferait plaisir de retrouver l'ami que j'avais avant...

- Je ne peux pas retourner en arrière… il y a des choses, des personnes qui vous changent radicalement, à jamais… tu comprends ?

- Plus que tu ne pourrais imaginer… Plus que tu ne pourrais imaginer… - Rigsby laissa quelques secondes de silence puis il reprit - Alors ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu reviens ?

Cho souffla et se laissa aller au fond de son siège. Il finit par sourire à Rigsby.

- Ok, vieille canaille… Tu m'as eu… J'irai voir Hightower dès demain pour m'excuser et voir si ce n'est pas trop tard pour reprendre mon badge et mon arme…

Ils ouvrirent quelques bières supplémentaires pour trinquer à une nouvelle amitié qui venait de naître.

- J'ai la dalle, moi… finit par dire Rigsby alors que son estomac hurlait de solitude.

.

**III**

.

Ils finirent au _Calloway_, un des bars qu'ils hantaient lorsque, tard, ils devaient grignoter un petit quelque chose et qu'ils étaient trop excités par la « chasse aux salauds », comme ils disaient, pour rentrer directement chez eux.

Doug le patron les installèrent à leur table habituelle. Une table pour cinq.

- Je vous envoie Debbie.

La serveuse ne tarda pas.

- Salut les _boys_… alors ? Tous seuls aujourd'hui ? Il vous faut la carte ou vous savez ce que vous voulez ?

Fausse question. Depuis des mois, déjà, elle ne leur donnait plus le menu. De toute façon, ils prendraient exactement la même chose que d'habitude.

- Pour moi, les _chicken wings_… et épicées cette fois-ci, s'il te plaît Debbie. Dit Cho.

Rigsby fit semblant de réfléchir.

- Pour moi, des _nachos_ avec un supplément de guacamole et le _Calloway burger_. Extra bacon.

- Et un pichet de _Bud_ pour rincer le tout ? fit la serveuse.

Cho et Rigsby se regardèrent.

- On va se contenter d'une pinte chacun. On a un peu d'avance sur ce coup-ci.

Debbie siffla entre ses dents.

- Et ben ! Vous êtes malades ou quoi ? Vous pouvez glisser la différence dans le pourliche alors…

Ils rièrent et elle alla passer la commande.

Les bières arrivèrent.

Rigsby leva son verre.

- A toi, Cho… Puisses-tu vivre longtemps et bon retour au CBI, amigo…

Cho fit de même.

- A toi, mon ami… Et à Rita.

Ils firent descendre la première gorgée sans rien dire.

Le bar commençait à se vider.

A cette heure de la soirée, la première vague de clients quittait les lieux. Il y aurait une demi-heure de passage à vide et les couche-tard et autres rôdeurs de la nuit prendraient le relais.

Rigsby allait attaquer le fromage fondu des nachos qui venaient d'arriver sur la table lorsque son visage se fit plus grave, en direction de la porte d'entrée. Cho tourna la tête et vit Van Pelt entrer avec Nick Dillon, blond, 1m95, plus large qu'une armoire XL, le biceps proéminent. Ils riaient. Ils allèrent s'installer dans un box.

- Je te parie que c'est de la gonflette, fit Rigsby. Il prend des trucs, c'est obligé. On ne peut pas être flic à temps plein et bosser son corps comme ça et… sortir avec Grace… Une journée n'a que 24h00…

- Laisse tomber Wayne, dit Cho… Vous pourriez faire la paix avec Grace… vous avez vécu une belle histoire… vous pourriez être les meilleurs amis du monde…

- Désolé, Cho… peut-être que « meilleurs amis du monde », ça me suffit pas…

- Vous devez… non… _TU_ dois avancer… Ca semble clair pour Grace… vous vous faites du mal, elle et toi… En plus, vous bossez bien ensemble… merde, Wayne… Ouvre les yeux…

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?

Cho ne saisit pas si c'était une blague sur ses yeux bridés ou juste le fait que depuis des mois, il n'arrivait pas à surmonter sa douleur et sa culpabilité, que, justement, lui, n'arrivait pas à « ouvrir les yeux ».

Dillon s'était assis aux côtés de Van Pelt, il la couvrait presque de sa musculature massive. Rigsby se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver, elle qui avait toujours été, selon ses dires, contre toute forme de superficialité, lorsque Dillon décrocha son portable. Il prit un air sérieux et fit signe à la jeune femme qu'il allait dehors.

Une fois sorti, Rigsby se leva.

- N'y va pas, Wayne. Dit Cho.

Il connaissait son ami. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Grace, il était plus bouché qu'un lavabo du CBI.

.

Rigsby s'approcha de la table à petits pas mal assurés. Les bières bues durant toute la journée commençaient à faire leur effet.

- Hé, salut Grace !

Sa coéquipière sursauta sur son siège.

- Oh ! Wayne ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici… Comment va Cho ?

- Bien, bien… merci… il est là-bas.

Et il fit un signe avec son pouce, montrant quelque chose derrière lui. Grace vit Cho qui lui faisait signe. Il lui souriait. Plutôt bon signe.

- Dis-moi, Grace ? Peut-être, toi et Nick, vous vous joindriez à nous, histoire de boire un coup… qu'on fasse connaissance…

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée, Wayne… tu sais, avec Nick… on est juste amis…

Une grimace apparue sur le visage de Rigsby.

- J'ai besoin de toi, Grace…

Van Pelt s'avachit sur son siège, comme si un fardeau venait tout à coup de la plomber.

- Wayne… s'il te plaît… non… C'est fini… Restons amis… s'il te plaît…

Une voix coupa leur conversation. Le ton était moqueur.

- Alors, Rigsby ? Ta mère t'a donné la permission de minuit ?

L'agent du CBI se retourna pour faire face à Dillon qui ne se trouvait qu'à un mètre de lui. Son corps déplié jetait Rigsby dans l'ombre.

- Et toi Dillon ? T'as pas retrouvé le chemin du zoo ? J'ai entendu à la radio qu'on cherchait un gorille qui s'était perdu ?

- Allez casse-toi Rigsby… T'es trop jeune pour jouer avec les filles… reviens quand tu auras de la moustache…

- Les mecs… essaya de temporiser Van Pelt. Vous trouver pas que c'est un peu puéril ?

- Ca va, ça va, Grace. Fit Wayne. Nick a raison, je vais vous laisser tranquille.

Rigsby entreprit de contourner Dillon lorsque celui-ci lui souffla en riant.

- On pensera à toi… tout à l'heure. Hé, hé, hé…

Le message était clair.

C'était évident pour tout le monde : Rigsby avait frappé le premier. Certains, cependant, faisaient remarquer que Dillon avait dit quelque chose qui avait foutu l'autre en pétard.

Quoi qu'il en soit, des billets s'échangèrent vite entre les mains pour savoir lequel de deux mettrait l'autre au tapis.

Personne n'était très sûr de ce qu'il voyait, enfin si, deux hommes en train de se battre mais il semblait bien plutôt que c'était huit ou neuf bras qui traversaient l'air et pas moins d'autant de jambes. L'un après l'autre, Dillon et Rigsby se retrouvait au sol, le visage rougeaud et suant.

Le temps que Van Pelt et Cho réagissent, les deux combattants s'étaient déjà rossés de belle façon.

Van Pelt faillit prendre un coup de poing lorsqu'elle se glissa entre les deux hommes.

- STOP ! Mais vous êtes débiles ou quoi !

- Grace… s'il te plaît… fit Rigsby.

- Allez ! Tu vas pas prendre sa défense ! Attaqua Dillon.

VanPelt était furieuse. Cho était venu prendre son collègue et le tirer à part, l'éloignant du mastodonte qui promettait au public de l'écraser d'une seule main.

- STOP ! Cria Van Pelt. Wayne ! T'es con ou quoi ?

- C'est lui qui…

- Ché lui qui, madaaame… se moqua Dillon.

- Nick ! T'es vraiment qu'une brute ! Coupa Grace… Dehors tous les deux ! Allez… Fichez-moi le camp !

- On a un repas à prendre… fit Rigsby.

Doug s'était approché. Il était habitué à ce genre de baston dans son établissement, depuis 25 ans qu'il tenait un restaurant. Mais que ce soit des représentants de l'ordre qui s'adonnent à ce hobby, çà, c'était moins banal. Il prit à part Rigsby.

- Désolé, Wayne, va falloir partir… juste histoire de faire baisser la tension… Vous pouvez pas rester…

- On y va, Doug… Dit Cho.

- Mais on n'a pas bouffé, Doug…

- Laisse, c'est pour la maison… Tu veux que je t'emballe le tout ?

- Non, ça va… Doug… désolé… Je… je voulais pas foutre la zone… fit Rigsby.

- OK, Wayne… t'es un bon gars… Si tu l'as dérouillé, c'est qu'il le méritait, ce con…

Van Pelt était sortie sans demander son reste. Dillon avait laissé quelques billets sur la table puis était parti à sa poursuite.

Une fois hors du _Calloway_, Rigsby et Cho remontèrent dans la voiture.

- Bon, on fait quoi ? Fit l'asiatique.

- Ch'ai pas…

- T'aurais bien pu lui mettre une raclée… si on t'avait laissé le temps, je veux dire…

- Tu crois ?

- Il était plus lent que toi… J'avais mis dix billets sur toi…

- Tu veux dire que t'as eu le temps de parier ET de venir me séparer ?

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

La joue de Rigsby était colorée et elle lui faisait un peu mal.

- Allez, reprit Cho entre deux hoquets, on va passer par chez Zahir te chercher de la glace.

- Et un truc à bouffer.

- Et un truc à bouffer, fit Cho en écho.

.

**IV**

.

Ils roulèrent une dizaine de blocks avant de trouver le drugstore auquel ils pensaient.

« ZimZoum Drugstore » se trouvait coincé au milieu de plusieurs maisons récemment mises à neuf.

Les promoteurs avaient bien essayé de racheter le magasin de Zahir, le propriétaire, mais celui-ci le tenant de son père et de son oncle, venus aux Etats-Unis avec un rêve à réaliser, il avait tenu tête malgré les ponts d'or qu'on lui offrait. Et aujourd'hui, il était le voisin du Prince des réseaux sociaux et d'une actrice montante d'Hollywood.

On trouvait de tout à toute heure chez Zahir. Lorsqu'il n'était pas à la caisse, entre 01h00 et 07h30 du matin, il la confiait à quelques étudiants étrangers venus à l'Université de Sacramento. Il disait que c'était sa façon de les sponsoriser et de tendre la main, comme on avait tendu la main à son père.

Lorsque Cho et Rigsby entrèrent, Zahir était sur le point de partir, laissant ses dernières consignes à un jeune homme à lunettes qui avait déjà sorti son gros bouquin de cours sur le comptoir.

Quand il les vit, Zahir s'exclama.

- Ah ! Arturo ! Fais attention à ces deux messieurs ! Ce sont les plus filous du quartier !

Tous partirent d'un éclat de rire.

- Nââân ! Je déconne Arturo ! Entrez mes amis ! Fit Zahir en s'approchant, mains tendues.

- Salut Zahir, commença Cho, tu as un peu de glace pour ce bonhomme ? Monsieur n'a pas été sage, ce soir…

Ils ne virent le pistolet que lorsqu'il fut trop tard.

L'homme portait une cagoule, il resta à l'entrée, prêt à fuir. Il pointa son arme sur Arturo.

- Personne ne bouge ! File-moi la caisse, connard !

Tous se retournèrent.

Cho ne réfléchit pas.

Comme tous ces derniers mois en de pareilles circonstances, lorsqu'inconsciemment il cherchait à rejoindre Rita, il s'avança en direction de l'arme. Lentement.

Un coup de feu retentit dans le drugstore et l'homme à la cagoule disparut.

- KIMBALL !

Rigsby soutint Cho par les épaules.

Cho gardait sa bouche ouverte, comme un poisson hors de l'eau à la recherche d'un peu d'oxygène.

Une large tâche s'élargit rapidement à sa poitrine, où la balle l'avait frappé.

Il s'était agrippé tant bien que mal à la chemise de Rigsby alors que ses jambes cédaient sous lui. La plaie à son torse déversait maintenant du sang par vague, au gré du battement erratique de son coeur. Rigsby accompagna la chute et appuya immédiatement de tout son poids sur la plaie. Malgré le point de pression qu'opposait Rigsby, le sang fluait, irrigant les vêtements de Cho qui gardait les yeux grands ouverts. Il regardait son ami, terrorisé, trop sûr de ce qui lui arrivait.

- Zahir ! Appelle 911 ! Le 911… Merde ! cria Rigsby.

Cho était pris de convulsions, le choc sans doute. Il serrait ses poings et tentait de parler alors que des bulles de sang sortaient de sa bouche. Il commençait à s'étouffer, à se noyer dans son propre sang. Il allait mourir.

- Tiens bon, Kimball… fais pas le con, putain… Reste avec moi…

Les mains de Rigsby collaient à cause du sang qui commençait à coaguler, il appuyait sur la plaie autant qu'il le pouvait mais rien n'y faisait. Le flot continuait à s'échapper de la poitrine de son coéquipier.

Devant le drugstore, une ambulance arriva rapidement tous feux allumés. Les infirmiers écartèrent promptement Rigsby qui leur fit un récit rapide de l'incident. Ils entubèrent Cho, épongèrent la plaie et le chargèrent dans le véhicule pour l'Hôpital général de Sacramento.

_Go ! Go ! Go ! Si on ne se dépêche pas on va le perdre en route ! _Avait crié un des ambulanciers.

La dernière image de Cho qu'eut Rigsby, se fut un infirmier penché au-dessus de lui, frottant deux sabots, prêt à lui administrer des électrochocs.

_Dégagez !_

Et les portes claquèrent.

Rigsby resta au milieu de la voie jusqu'à ce que l'automobile tourne au coin de la rue. Ses vêtements, ses mains étaient tâchées du sang de son ami. Il alla chercher son portable au fond de la poche de sa veste.

Il essaya Lisbon mais cela ne répondait pas, il lança dans la foulée le numéro de Jane qui répondit immédiatement.

- Allo ? Jane ? On a descendu Cho.

Il n'avait pas pu dire autre chose.


	5. Renaissance

**5ème et dernier long chapitre.**

**Une nouvelle fois, impossible de couper.**

**Un grand merci à Sweetylove30, janeandteresa, filament-de-lune (X3) et enjoy**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Lisbon voguait dans une sorte de bonheur indistinct. Elle flottait, légère, au milieu d'un bien-être salvateur.

_Boum boum boum boum_

Tiens, on dirait l'ouverture de la 5ème de Beethoven, si dit-elle.

_Boum boum boum boum_

Je n'aime pas Beethoven, rajouta-t-elle

_Boum boum boum boum_

_Dring dring dring dring_

Ce n'est pas la 5ème, pensa-t-elle dans son songe cotonneux…

_Boum boum boum boum_

… C'est ma porte.

.

Lisbon ouvrit les yeux et se furent les ténèbres qui l'accueillirent.

Elle était allongée sur le canapé, encore habillée, les cheveux en bataille et un peu de bave au coin des lèvres.

Elle alluma la petite lampe de chevet à portée de main et vit la bouteille de scotch au deux-tiers vide sur la table du salon.

Elle se souvenait maintenant.

_Dring dring dring dring_

_Térésa ! Ouvre !_

Elle avait passé une partie de l'après-midi à boire et à lutter contre la bouteille, l'éloignant, se servant un verre, la rangeant, allant la rechercher pour une dernière gorgée… elle avait traîné et s'était affalée, exténuée, un peu avant 20h00.

_Dring dring dring dring_

_C'est moi Patrick! Ouvre!_

Elle se leva et, d'un pas hésitant, alla jusqu'à la porte.

- Patrick… S'il te plaît… laisse-moi encore du temps… arrête tes enfantillages… glissa-t-elle sans ouvrir. Et puis… je ne suis pas présentable…

- Térésa… ouvre… Cho est à l'hôpital… on lui a tiré dessus…

Elle fit sauter le verrou et Jane entra dans l'appartement. Lisbon était blafarde, les traits tirés, de légères cernes sous les yeux. Sa peau blanche et délicate laissait paraître le moindre petit défaut, remarqua-t-il.

- Cho s'est fait tiré dessus… Rigsby m'a appelé, il se rendait à l'hôpital. Cho est en salle d'opération…

- Qu… qu… quoi ? Mais pourquoi il m'a pas appelée ?

- Ton téléphone ne répond pas…

Elle sortit l'appareil de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il marquait _3 appels non répondus_. Elle cliqua, _Rigsby, Rigsby, Rigsby_ apparut sur l'écran.

- Allez, passe toi un coup d'eau sur le visage et on y va, dit le mentaliste qui semblait prendre les choses en main de façon assez naturelle.

_Si seulement il montrait ce visage un peu plus souvent_. Se dit-elle.

Elle eut immédiatement honte de sa pensée. Alors qu'un de ses hommes était entre la vie et la mort, elle philosophait sur sa petite vie sentimentale.

- Il va s'en sortir ?

- On n'a pas d'info encore… c'est pour cela qu'il faut se dépêcher… Allez !

Il la prit par les épaules, lui fit faire volte-face et la poussa doucement vers la cuisine.

- Vite… on n'a pas le temps…

Elle se laissa faire. Il fit semblant, encore une fois, de ne pas remarquer la bouteille au deux-tiers vide sur la table du salon.

.

Lorsque la DS s'arrêta sur le parking de l'hôpital, le ciel commençait à prendre les tons rosés de l'aube. Lisbon et Jane traversèrent les allées de voitures à pas rapides. Elle avait eu froid dans la voiture dans la précipitation, elle était partie en petite chemise. Il lui avait prêté sa veste.

Il lui avait aussi expliqué ce qu'il savait et les grandes lignes de l'accident.

Une fois à l'intérieur, on les dirigea à travers un dédale de couloirs sentant le nettoyant industriel.

Les infirmières n'insistaient pas, les plaques du CBI leur ouvraient toutes les portes.

Même si le choc qu'avait été la nouvelle lui avait remis les idées en place, l'odeur montait un peu à la tête de Lisbon. Elle tenta de respirer profondément. Elle ne devait pas flancher. Pas maintenant. Pour Cho.

Ils finirent par arriver dans un petit espace d'attente, réservé aux familles qui attendaient des nouvelles de leurs proches opérés en urgence.

Là se trouvaient déjà Rigsby, les vêtements encore tâchés du sang de son ami, et Van Pelt, en pleurs.

Lorsque Lisbon et Jane apparurent, Van Pelt, instinctivement, plongea dans les bras de sa chef qui la berça.

Un geste qui toucha de façon incompréhensible Jane.

Lisbon se tourna vers Rigsby.

- Des nouvelles ?

Il avait, lui aussi les traits tirés, les yeux un peu hagards comme si, d'une certaine façon, il n'avait pas pris toute la mesure de la situation.

- Non… il est en salle d'op'… Il y en a pour un certain temps… on nous a fait comprendre qu'on pouvait tout aussi bien rentrer chez nous…

- Des clous… fit Lisbon…

- Des clous… répéta Rigsby comme un robot.

- Allez prendre un café en bas… On reste ici avec Patrick.

Lisbon s'écarta un peu de Van Pelt.

- Grace… Ca va aller… Cho est un battant… Il ne nous abandonnera pas comme ça…

Van Pelt acquiesça et Rigsby la prit par l'épaule pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Elle ne le repoussa pas.

Lisbon et Jane s'assirent en silence.

.

- J'aurais dû voir ce qui rongeait Cho… Dit Lisbon au bout d'un moment.

- On aurait dû tous le voir, fit simplement Jane.

- Non… moi plus que les autres… Je suis normalement là pour eux… je suis la chef d'équipe… Je suis responsable de ce qui leur arrive…

- Ca s'appelle une maman, ce que tu décris…

- J'ai pas trop envie de rire, Patrick…

- Moi non plus…

- Je m'en veux, tu sais ?

- Je ne vais pas te dire que tu ne devrais pas… moi aussi, j'ai essayé d'être là pour lui… mais ce n'était pas suffisant… Je connais ses tourments… et en quoi lui ai-je été utile ? A rien… On a peut-être tous notre part de responsabilité…

- Nous étions aveugles… - Fit Lisbon en plaçant sa tête contre l'épaule de Jane - ... Je suis si fatiguée… si fatiguée…

- C'est fini… Dans l'obscurité la plus noire, il y aura toujours une lumière, si infime soit-elle, pour te guider.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'assoupit.

Il lui caressa les cheveux puis y déposa un dernier baiser.

.

Rigsby et Van Pelt étaient descendus dans le hall d'entrée où attendait une machine à café.

Ils prirent deux expressos et allèrent prendre l'air.

L'un comme l'autre buvait en silence. Ils étaient incapables de dire si ce qu'il y avait entre eux étaient de la gêne ou de la tension.

- Je n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est de ma faute, commença Van Pelt.

- Comment ça ? répondit Rigsby.

- Si je n'étais passée au _Calloway_ avec Nick, vous n'auriez pas été obligés de partir, vous..

- Arrête ! C'est ridicule… Tu n'es absolument pour rien dans ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir… C'est bien plutôt moi qui suis en cause…

- Toi ? Non… tu n'es pas plus à blâmer que moi, voyons…

- Ecoute, Nick est un con… que cela soit clair entre nous…

- T'inquiète, Wayne… je sais à quoi m'en tenir…

- Nick est un con… je le savais… j'ai réagi comme un imbécile… j'aurais dû le laisser parler… Si je ne m'étais pas emporté… pfff… mais… c'est de toi dont il était question… je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ce qu'il a dit…

Van Pelt posa sa main sur la joue de son coéquipier avec un petit sourire. Il y eut un long vide.

- Je ne devrais plus sortir avec des flics… dit-elle

- Je peux démissionner dans ce cas…

- Et tu ferais quoi ? Tu ne sais qu'être flic… comme moi… comme Cho…

- Et quel flic, hein ? Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit, juste avant que je vienne te voir à ta table ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'on devrait faire la paix… que, peut-être, on avait plus à gagner à être amis qu'à être ennemis… Après tout ce qu'on a connu ensemble…

Van Pelt hochait la tête en regardant le ciel qui avait maintenant pris des tons jaunâtre et bleu. Une nouvelle journée ensoleillée commençait.

- C'est pas la moitié d'un imbécile… Cho, je veux dire… finit-elle par lâcher.

- Tu connais la chanson, _Sometimes it snows in April_ ?

Comme pour le lui prouver, Van Pelt chantonna,

_._

_Sometimes it snows in April  
Sometimes I feel so bad, so bad  
Sometimes I wish that life was never ending,  
But all good things, they say, never last_

_All good things that say, never last  
And love, it isn't love until it's past_

_._

Rigsby sourit puis il la regarda avec tristesse.

- C'était vraiment de l'amour, Grace.

Elle sentit que quelques larmes montaient en elle mais elle les retint. Elle tendit sa main à la place.

- Amis ?

Rigsby la saisit.

- Amis… partenaires ?

- Partenaires…

A demi-mots, ils venaient, d'un commun accord, de retirer leur demande de mutation.

.

Lisbon se réveilla en sursaut sans raison apparente. Jane n'avait pas bougé. Elle avait toujours sa tête contre son épaule.

Elle avait un peu bavé sur le revers de son veston, c'est tout.

Elle écarquilla les yeux pour se remettre d'aplomb et regarda sa montre.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- 1 heure. Dit-il.

- Je suis désolée… pour, çà… Et elle montra la trace de bave.

Il essuya en haussant les épaules.

- Ca ne fait rien… J'ai bien aimé que tu me baves dessus…

Elle sourit, gênée.

Ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir et des pas s'approcher. Au coin du couloir, Rigsby et Van Pelt apparurent comme si tout avait été synchronisé.

Le chirurgien appela.

- Famille Cho ?

Lorsqu'il vit le groupe venir à lui, il fit un pas en arrière.

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

Les trois agents sortirent leur insigne d'un seul mouvement.

- CBI, fit Lisbon… Cho est un de mes hommes. Comment va-t-il ?

- L'agent Cho devrait s'en sortir.

Bouffée d'oxygène traversa la pièce. Rigsby caressa, par réflexe, le dos de Van Pelt et Jane mis sa main sur l'épaule de Lisbon.

- Mais… ajouta le chirurgien… les prochaines 48 heures seront importantes… A titre personnel, après ce que j'ai vu au bloc… je pense qu'il s'accrochera… C'est un sacré combattant… J'ai vu des gens partir avec des blessures beaucoup moins graves…

- Merci docteur, dit Rigsby. On peut le voir ?

- Il reste en soins intensifs… si vous patientez une heure ou deux… il se peut qu'on vous laisse le voir rapidement… il ne pourra de toute façon pas parler…

- Ce n'est pas grave, Docteur… on va patienter… on voudrait juste le voir. Fit Lisbon.

- Bien… je demande qu'on vienne vous chercher ici quand il sera prêt.

Il les quitta pour disparaître par des portes battantes.

Lisbon se tourna brusquement vers son équipe.

- Ecoutez tous… Comme vous le savez, notre groupe va bientôt être dissous…

- Patron, coupa Rigsby, Grace et moi retirons notre demande de mutation… on en a discuté… après ce soir… on…

- Cela n'y fera rien… dit Lisbon en levant la main. Hightower nous a annoncé que le Gouverneur risquait de faire le ménage… Nous allons bientôt devoir prendre des routes séparées mais je voulais vous dire… - Lisbon avala ses sanglots – Je voulais vous dire que, pour moi, vous avez été une véritable famille…

Elle s'arrêta là, incapable de continuer.

L'émotion était palpable.

Van Pelt, Jane et Rigsby s'agglutinèrent autour de Lisbon pour lui faire connaître le fond de leur pensée : eux aussi, ils l'aimaient.

Au coin du couloir, Madeleine Hightower, qui avait appris la nouvelle de la fusillade de bon matin, regardait la scène avec un certain serrement au cœur.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Jane annonça tout de go.

- Bon, c'est chocolat chaud pour tout le monde… c'est moi qui régale…

Et sans laisser le temps de répondre, il descendit le couloir, croisant Hightower qui s'approchait.

- Madeleine, fit-il avec un signe de la tête.

- Jane, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il disparut dans l'ascenseur.

.

- Lisbon, vous pouvez venir deux secondes, s'il vous plaît ?

C'est par ces mots que Hightower convoqua Lisbon dans un coin de la salle d'attente.

- Comment va Cho ?

- Il devrait s'en sortir… On nous laisse entendre que la rééducation sera longue mais cela devrait aller.

- Bien, bien… Lisbon, je suis désolée de choisir ce moment pénible mais… j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle : c'est officiel, le nouveau Gouverneur a dissous votre équipe… enfin… pas seulement… il cherche « une nouvelle dynamique » pour le CBI… la majorité des équipes sont réaménagées.

Lisbon encaissa la nouvelle comme elle le put. Elle s'y attendait mais les évènements de ces dernières heures lui avaient redonné espoir. "Dans l'obscurité, il y a toujours une lumière" avait dit Jane.

- Bien Madame mais si je…

- Attendez, agent Lisbon… Le Gouverneur m'a donné les pleins pouvoirs pour créer une nouvelle équipe autour de vous…

Sur ce elle sortit trois dossier du petit cartable qu'elle avait avec elle.

- Si vous le permettez... pas maintenant madame, j'étudierai ces dossiers au bureau...

- Et si vous le permettez, Lisbon, je vous conseillerais de quand même jeter un coup d'œil… voir si les noms vous disent quelque chose… s'ils vous conviennent…

Hightower se leva sur ces derniers mots et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. En passant elle fit un signe de la tête à Rigsby et Van Pelt.

Lisbon hésita à ouvrir les dossiers. Elle les regarda un instant. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, les jeter au fond d'un sac et les oublier. Elle tourna quand même la première page.

_Wayne Rigsby_.

Le deuxième et troisième dossier : _Grace Van Pelt, Kimball Cho_.

Lisbon se leva d'un bon et s'avança dans le couloir où Hightower l'attendait presque, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Merci, Madame. Dit Lisbon.

- Je le fais pour le CBI. - Fit faussement sévère Hightower -. De toute façon, je vous ai bien regardé. Vous ne voulez pas vous séparer. Vous êtes comme ça.

Elle leva son poing et le serra si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Elle ajouta.

- Maintenant, ne me décevez pas. N'allez pas prouver au Gouverneur que j'ai eu tort de vous faire confiance… Vous commencez dans un mois… D'ici là, prenez des vacances, occupez-vous de vous… Je vous veux au top… vous comprenez ? Au top…

Lisbon savait très bien pourquoi Hightower les réunissait. Ils étaient bons, tout simplement. A son niveau, elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à dos le nouveau Gouverneur. Tout ceci n'était que politique… mais, elle, Lisbon, ça l'arrangeait.

- Et pour Patrick ?

Hightower hocha négativement de la tête puis s'éloigna sans rien dire. Elle quitta définitivement l'étage par l'escalier de service.

.

Dans le hall d'entrée, elle croisa Jane qui s'apprêtait à prendre l'ascenseur avec ses boissons chaudes.

- Hello, Madeleine… Alors ? fit-il. C'en est fini pour moi, n'est ce pas ?

Elle semblait sincèrement triste.

- Je suis désolée, Jane… Le Gouverneur a fait tomber le couperet…

Il haussa les épaules.

- C'était très agréable de travailler avec eux, vous savez ?

- Je sais… Bonne chance, Jane… - elle hésita - Et malgré tout, merci…

Elle s'éloigna vers la sortie, l'ascenseur sonna et les portes s'ouvrirent. Alors que Jane était entré, elle se retourna et l'interpela.

- Au fait, Patrick ?

Il passa la tête par la porte.

- Humm ? Oui ?

- Le CBI cherche un nouveau consultant depuis qu'on a viré l'ancien… Ca vous intéresserait ?

- Vous avez viré l'ancien ?

- Oui… quelqu'un de très désagréable et prétentieux de surcroît… Alors ?

- 'Faut voir…

- Passez par mon bureau… histoire de voir si vous correspondez au profil…

- Et je devrais travailler avec qui ?

- Une nouvelle équipe… Ce sont des pros… ils sont sympas… vous allez les adorer…

.

A son retour, ils firent le point de la situation.

Ils se retrouvaient en congés. Jane devait retenter sa chance chez Hightower… Serait-ce la fin du cauchemar ?

Jane prit Lisbon à part.

- Tu as réfléchi ?

- Patrick… notre discussion date de 24 heures… non je n'ai pas réfléchi… notre… histoire… est... embrouillée… encore… j'ai besoin de temps… Je vais partir… prendre deux semaines… faire le point… Je...

- Est-ce que tu prends le risque que je ne sois plus là à ton retour ?

Jane avait lancé cela comme un défi… un de ces défis qu'il aimait tant relever lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une enquête mais là, c'était d'elle et de lui dont il s'agissait…

Elle répondit du tac au tac.

- Si tu crois que le chantage est la solution, Patrick… libre à toi… Je ne suis pas la méchante qu'il faut inculper dans cette histoire… J'essaie de trouver ce qui est le mieux pour nous… Si tu me vois juste comme un cobaye de plus dans tes expériences, alors, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là…

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il n'y avait pas d'animosité. Il n'y en avait jamais dans les yeux de Jane quand il la regardait.

Il partit sans rien dire, fit quelques pas et revint vers elle.

- Avant de partir… Tu devrais arrêter Mlle Buttermuffin pour le meurtre de Mme Foot… Si c'est comme je le crois… Mme Foot a embauché une nouvelle assistante pour la fourrer dans les pattes de son mari qui est tombé dans le panneau – quelle assistante / actrice ratée possède une voiture de sport à plus de 50 000 dollars ? - Je soupçonne l'épouse d'avoir monté le coup pour prendre son mari en défaut, récupérer l'agence et éviter de partager les bénéfices… Je pense que vous devriez faire craquer la belle sans trop de problèmes…

Il avait parlé lentement puis était parti avec un petit signe de la main pour Rigsby et Van Pelt.

Jane avait raison, Mlle Buttermuffin avait assassiné Mme Foot. Elle disait que c'était un accident. M. Foot ne fit rien pour la défendre, il avait une agence à faire tourner maintenant.

Personne ne revit Jane.

Lisbon pleura beaucoup. Elle but pas mal.

Cho passa les 48 heures fatidiques sans problèmes.

Les médecins étaient optimistes pour son avenir.

.

oOoOo

._2 semaines plus tard_

Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, Lisbon avait fermé les yeux. Un léger sourire barrait son visage.

Puerto Vallarta. C'est ce qu'elle avait dit à tout le monde puis, à l'aéroport, elle avait changé son billet pour Cancun. On était loin de la haute saison. Les hôtels étaient quasiment déserts.

Elle se prélassait en petit maillot au bord de la piscine sous une épaisse couche de crème solaire indice 50. Une douce chaleur tétanisait ses sens.

Au loin, elle entendait le flux et le reflux de la mer.

Un des serveurs lui avait apporté la margarita qu'elle avait commandée.

Elle avait laissé derrière elle l'équipe.

Ils étaient à nouveau ensemble.

Il avait fallu un drame, que Cho frôle la mort pour qu'ils s'aperçoivent que, finalement, ils étaient une famille.

Rigsby et Van Pelt avaient donc fait la paix. On dit que l'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions… qu'en est-il de l'Amour ? Ils découvriraient sans doute la réponse dans les années à venir.

Lisbon était persuadée qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, ils devaient simplement comprendre qu'ils étaient dans la vraie vie et que tout, surtout l'Amour, se mérite et se gagne, parfois de haute lutte.

Elle avait le beau rôle, elle. Elle qui avait abandonné Jane. A part que cela soit l'inverse ?

« Est-ce que tu prends le risque que je ne sois plus là à ton retour ? » lui avait-il dit la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Non mais quel toupet !

Elle grimaça parce qu'au fond de son cœur, elle savait qu'elle aimait Jane. Elle avait fait le point. Tout était clair. Mais sa peur, à elle, de s'engager, de prendre le risque d'aimer et de souffrir faisait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais appartenir entièrement à un homme, aussi merveilleux fut-il. C'était sa croix, sa malédiction.

Elle savait aussi qu'à son retour, il ne serait toujours pas là. Comment lui en vouloir ? Elle renifla.

Elle entendit quelqu'un s'installer sur la chaise longue à côté d'elle.

Elle ne tourna pas la tête, fit comme si de rien n'était. Il suffisait que cela soit une vieille rombière et elle était bonne pour faire la conversation toute l'après-midi.

La personne à côté d'elle ne dit rien.

Lisbon commença à se laisser aller à une somnolence réparatrice. Elle tentait de lutter contre le sommeil, il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste trop longtemps au soleil. Elle chantonna dans sa tête _Meet you at the moon_. Elle se dit qu'à la fin de la chanson, elle irait fait un plongeon dans l'eau.

- Je parie que tu chantes cette chanson d'Imelda May et qu'après tu iras dans l'eau… Ca fait comment déjà ?

Et la voix entonna.

_We're looking at the same moon  
though we're miles apart  
we're wishing on the same star  
when you're deep in my heart  
I don't know if you know but when we miss each other so  
look up I'll meet you at the moon_

Elle connaissait cette voix. Patrick.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et souleva ses lunettes de soleil. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que le monde autour d'elle reprenne forme et couleur.

Il était là, assis sur la chaise longue, avec un sac de voyage à ses pieds et son costume trois pièces. Il faisait 28°C. La chaleur ne semblait pas le déranger. Il la regardait.

- Patrick ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à partir. Je t'aime. C'est tout. Peu importe tes doutes… ou les miens… Je veux être avec toi… Toujours… Tu as peur de faire le grand plongeon ? Je suis aussi terrifié que toi mais on peut vaincre tous les obstacles si on est deux… A deux, c'est toujours plus facile…. Alors, si tu me dis de partir, je pars, loin, et tu ne me reverras plus. Mais si on se donne une nouvelle chance, si tu penses que je peux rester à tes côtés, alors il faut que tu m'acceptes comme je suis. Et je t'accepterai comme tu es…

Elle pouvait considérer qu'il avait mis son cœur à nu. Elle pourrait difficilement en tirer plus. Ses mains, pour la première fois depuis longtemps tremblaient d'amour, de passions et non pas d'angoisse.

Une lumière apparut au bout du tunnel.

Elle porta la margarita à sa bouche, par réflexe, mais arrêta le verre au bord de ses lèvres puis le reposa.

C'était décidé. Elle n'avait plus besoin de ça.

Ça n'allait pas être facile.

Mais ils étaient deux.

_A deux c'est toujours plus facile_.

.

oOoOo

_Quelques semaines plus tard_

Le Docteur Patricia Flannagan, psychiatre, attendait son rendez-vous de 10h00 dans son cabinet de Sacramento.

On frappa à la porte à 10h00 pile.

- Entrez ! fit-elle.

Un homme se présenta le pas hésitant.

- Bonjour, Docteur… Je suis l'agent Kimball Cho… Nous avons rendez-vous.

- Entrez, donc… Asseyez-vous… Je suis heureuse de vous voir… 90% de vos collègues annulent leur première entrevue et 50% ne se présentent jamais. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se leva et alla refermer la porte derrière lui et il s'installa en grimaçant sur le canapé.

.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Cho pleura à l'évocation de la mort de Rita.

Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, Flannagan lui annonça qu'il était sur le bon chemin.

.

_La __volonté__ ne __peut__ rien__ sans l'__espoir__. L'__amour__ sans l'__espoir__ devient__ une __chose__ morte._

Alain Grandbois

**FIN**


End file.
